The invention relates to spray devices in general and in particular to an oscillating spray head for a shower and the like.
An object of the invention is to provide a spray head which will emit an oscillating spray.
Another object of the invention is to provide a spray head of the above character having a housing and an oscillating plate therein for emiting such a spray.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the above character wherein the oscillating plate has hollow posts integral therewith and extending into apertures in the housing.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a device having a reset pin for resetting the oscillating plate on failure to operate.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a spray head which is simple in construction, dependable in operation and economical to manufacture.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description in connection with the appended drawing illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention. It is to be understood, however, that these are given by way of illustration and not of limitation and that changes may be made in the detail construction, form and size of the parts, without affecting the scope of the invention sought to be protected .